All good things
by OriginalS6Geek
Summary: An Haylijah one shot Smut ensured


It had been three months since Hayley had given birth to her daughter and three months since she had to give her up. Every day had been as bad as the day she gave her up, all she wanted to do was kill very last person that was a threat to her daughter just so she could have her back in her arms.

Klaus had been surprisingly considerate towards her, offering any help that she may of required when it came to being a hybrid, but Hayley was not interested in consideration she wanted Klaus to be as vengeful as she knew he could be.

Then there was Elijah her only ray of light in her dark time, but that was even fading as he was pulling away, or maybe she was pushing him away without even realising it. She decided that sitting there was not going to solve any of her problems she needed to clear her head. As she is walked through the compound she noticed that the door to Elijah's room is open. He is sitting behind his desk with a look of distaste on his face.

"Hey" she walks in to his room and closes the door behind her

"Hello Hayley how are you today" he asks with a slight raise of his eyebrow at her shutting his door.

"The same, you know thoughts of mass murder and getting my baby back"

"I can only imagine what you are going through Hayley but be assured myself and Niklaus are doing everything in our power for that to be possible"

She walked over to his book shelf

" I know but it is just so damn hard I want her back so badly it hurts" She turned away from him as she felt tears prick her eyes. The sound of air being disturbed and a slight breeze indicated that he was now behind her .She turned to face him; he placed a hand on the side of her face and swipes the now rolling tear with his thumb. He is so close to her all she would have to do is lean forward.

"Hayley" there is an edge to his voice he knows what she is thinking for he is thinking the same "we shouldn't" yet he does not attempt to remove himself. Hayley takes it as a sign as she leaned in her lips brush his and he did not pull away. It is a slow and tender kiss, both of them trying to express as much emotion as possible.

Elijah moved his hand round to her back and pulled her in as close as possible, she responds by opening her mouth a bit and then he felt her tongue slid across his lips, He does the same and it is met with the sound of a low moan. This simple sound elicits something deep inside of him and spurs him on to become bolder in his actions; he kissed her harder and deeper, tongue sliding across hers. Hayley breaks the kiss her head rolls back exposing her neck. Taking the opportunity he kissed down her jaw line to her neck where he slides his tongue across he pulse point. His hands moves to her lower back and he slowly strokes the base of her spine, she arches into him with a shiver. He moved them further down so that they cup her backside and with ease he lifted her.

Hayley thankful that she had decided on a summer dress could feel Elijah's growing erection through her underwear, the friction made her wetter she wrapped her legs around his waist getting as close as possible with clothes still on. He peppered kisses back up her neck and jaw until their lips are again joined the kiss his more desperate this time both of their tongues battle for dominance.

To regain the upper hand Elijah moved one of his hands under her dress and rips the flimsy underwear off in one swift movement, he placed his had where the garment had just been and slips a finger into hers folds finding her clit and rubs gently. Hayley moaned into his mouth any thoughts of trying to take control completely forgotten. She moves against his hand, A thousand years of experience, the fact it was Elijah and that it had been too long since Hayley had felt anything this good had her on the edge of orgasm fairly quickly. She was about to tell him to stop as she wanted her first one with him inside of her but her words fail as the orgasm hit home. Hayley arched back her head hitting the bookcase if it hurt she did not feel it. Wave after wave of pleasure run through her body, every part of her tingled. When the pleasure subsided she opened her eyes to see Elijah looking at her so much affection showing in his eyes.

"Hayley you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in a very long time"

Words fail her she is unsure if it is his words, the look in his eyes or the remnants of her pleasure but she is unable to speak. She kissed him hoping that it would express what she is feeling. It is a kiss filled with desire, longing and hope and the need to have him. Hayley moved her hands to his belt forgetting about her new found strength all but ripped it from his trousers. With gentler hands she undone his trousers placed her hands at his hips and pulled then down. Elijah's erections sprung free, wasting no time she palmed him and gently pumped. He rested his forehead against Hayley's closing his eyes his mouth popped open in o shape. After a few more moments she placed him at her opening and with a slow thrust he entered her. For a few seconds neither move just stared at each other she then gave him a small nod and he pulled out a few inches, and then just as slowly pushed back in. Elijah set a slow pace never pulling out to far, Hayley's hands when to his hair threading her fingers through his soft locks pulling him in to a searing kiss. With this his pace becomes fast and harder books begin to fall off the shelf as he pounds into her. Hayley is close to her second orgasm she can feel it building; she moves her lips to his ear,

"bite me Elijah" she asked in a husky voice. He looks at her to make sure when she nods he moves to her neck kissed it the bit. The orgasm that explodes is so intense she sees stars waves of pleasure roll throughout her body. He licks her neck where he had bitten and thrust harder feeling her orgasm around him; it pushed him over the edge into his own explosion. In a thousand years he could not recall a time where he had exploded with such force, breathing heavily he placed a kiss on her lips.

"We should have done that a long time ago" Hayley says

"Well it would have been unwise given the previous situation"

"No regret's" she asked

"None what so ever"

Hayley takes in the books all over the floor. "It seems we have a mess to clean up"

Elijah placed her on the ground holding on to make sure she was stable "It seems we do"

"it can wait till later I don't think I am finished with you just yet" She gave him a sweet "I think we need a shower….

Meanwhile Klaus is walking through the compound when his vamp hearing picks up the sounds of things falling and banging. Curiosity gets the better of him and he followed the sound. He reaches Elijah's room the source of the noise he was about to enter when he realised what was occurring.

"About bloody time" He said to himself as he walked off.


End file.
